theuncreativefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:CoGreen2.0/Total Drama Alternate Island --- Not So Happy Campers Part 1 Part 2
(next boat arrives with Anne Maria and Staci. Staci is passed out on the deck of the boat) Chris: What happened to her? Anne Maria: She winded herself yapping so much. Harold: She smells like spray on tan. Lindsay: Your holding spray on tan. Izzy: The mystery unfolds. Heather: Better mystery. Does anybody care? Anne Maria: (sees Alejandro) Well Hello hot stuff. Alejandro: Hola Senorita. Mmm. You smell wonderfull. Anne Maria: Normally I'd slap a guy for smelling me. Alejandro: (mumbles) I could smell it from 20 feet away. Anne Maria: What was that? Alejandro: I said, because your so great. (she blushes) Heather: This is making me sick. Beth: LOOK! The next boat is here! (the next boat arrives with Leshawna and Duncan) Leshawna: He'yall what;s up! Leshawna is in the house! Lightning: Sha-who? Leshawna: Sha-Shawna! That's who. Lindsay: Sha-what? Dakota: Sha-me! Courtney: Sha-stop! I mean stop! Harold: Wow. I never saw someone so big and loud. Leshawna: Come again? Say WHAT! Duncan: I'll handle this. (sneaks up on Harold and does a wicked cool trick that ends in Harold getting a wedgie) That outta do the trick. Tyler: That had to hurt! Harold: It does. OW! (waddles off in a wedgie) Leshawna: (laughing) You got to teach me that! Duncan: The Behind The Scenes Sneak Attack Wedgie Whammy. Only can be learned in Juvie. Leshawna: I'll remeber you If I have trouble with him again. Trent: That was crazy. Gwen: I'll say. Thanks for driving Miss Queen of the World away. Trent: No problem. If you need anything just ask. (she blushes) Dakota: This is all so great. I could ju(Anne Maria pushes her down) Anne Maria: Quit hoggin the limelight Blondie! Dakota: I'm hurt! MEDIC! Cody: It's just a scratch. Brick: Are you sure? Dj: It looks like a flesh wound. Sam: You guys just reference Morty Cobra! They actually had a video game about them. It's only exclusive of the OkayStaition3. Cody: Dude you have an OkayStation3! I have a Zii! Tyler: I don't play video games. Cameron: Video games? Scott: You all are dorks. Dawn: You should remember what I said Scott. Scott: Go hug a tree. Zoey: (to Mike) Dawn said the love of my life will be REALLY animated! Mike: Animated? This guys sounds like..uh....catch? Zoey: I hope so! Bridgette: Hey! Look! The next boat is here! Chris: I say that line!.....Hey! Look! The next boat is here! (the next boat arrives with Will and Felicity) (Felicity is a riled up cowgirl from Austin, Texas. She is an honest and hardworking girl. She isn't too pretty and isn't as skinny as Linsday, but not as wide as Beth. Her hair is black and poofy and she has a western accent. She wears dirty blue overalls with an old orange shirt underneath) (Will is an emo. Or at least he thinks he is. He just tends to look on the downside of everything. He is very depressed, but inly because he made himslef depressed. He wears all black, even his hair. He wears a sweatshirt and sweatpants. His hair falls beneath his eyes and his nose. Only his mouth is visible on his face) Felicity: YYYEEEEEEEHHHAAAAA! Well hot darn! This place is a dump. That's fine with me! The worse them conditions be, the better I function. It's nice to meet you all! My name be Felicity. Lindsay: Hi! You smell like.......uh..You smell...like Beth: PIGS! Do you live on a farm? Felicity:I prefer to call it a ranch. I only wish I could keep working here like I do at home....Hey Chris. Will we's be working lots here?! Chris: (snickers turns to giggles turns to laughs turns to cackles) Felicity: I don't know what I be taken from that.... Cameron: I don't know. Trent: Sooooo..... Dj: Who's your friend? Felicty: (looks behind to see Will) Who? Him? I haven't the gosh darn, foggiest idea! He' s hasen't spoken a word since ....ever. Will: (sighs) Can I go home now? Chris: Let me check.......no. Will: (falls flat on face) My life is over. Felicity: AWWW Don't be like that. You'll be fine! Now get up. Trent: Did he hurt himself? Gwen: That was quite the fall. Tyler: I've seen worse.......from myself. He's fine. Zoey: Well that's good. Brick: He look!(is cut off by Chris) Chris: Hey look! The next boat! (the next boat arrives with Shin and Vanessa) Shin is a tough, quick thinking athlete from Japan. He believes strongly in people's honor. He has jet black hair and wears a long sleeve white shirt under his short sleeve white shirt, He also has sweatpants. He' moderately good looking but he's no Justin. He has mastered the "poker face" which is his favorite expression" He's a pretty nice guy at the core. But sometimes he can come off as aggressive. Vanessa is that popular girl in you school. She has it all. All expect a soul. She is snobby and spoiled. She intimidates people through rumor and gossip. She is a rooten apple. Despite that, like Heather, she is beautifuly stunning. She has long flowing light brown hair and shortshorts and a shirt like Zoey's. She is under no circumstances, a nice person. If she's being nice, then be careful, she wants something only you have. Vanessa: Ugh That boat was disgusting. I'd post it on my Chirper account but that should be considered a crime! Ugh. That boat is a disgrace to all objects that float. Ugh! Sierra: Is it possible for you to whine any more? Vanessa: Shut it Purple. You look like a naceous and demented version of Drapunzel! Bridgette: Huh? I guess she CAN whine more. Vanessa: Chris! Where's the spa? Lindsay: I know right? Felicity: She be pulling our legs, right? Dj: How do we break it to her? Eva: THERE IS NO STUPID SPA! WE'RE DUMPED IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE. Vanessa: What! I've been cheated. Ugh! This is so dumb. How is anybody supposed to enjoy life without a SPA! Gwen: Socializing Harold: Martial Arts! Duncan: Graffiti Leshawna: Dancing Sam: Video Games Scott: Kitchen Rat Hunting Dawn: Sitting in nature Felicity: Hassling bulls! Vanessa: I GET IT. You're all little losers with your loser hobbies. You're so special I wish I could just give you all cookies. Too bad. Real life. Your all just dumb. (Shin has just been standing there the whole time) Is she done, may I speak? Vanessa: Knock yourself out twerp. Shin: Thank you. Hello there. My name is Shin. I(cut off by Scott) Scott: We kno your name. Chris told us already, idiot. Shin: (exchanges a venomous glare with Scott that makes Scott uneasy) As I was saying, I hope we all get to know eachother, and for this competition to start. Courtney: I know! When I win the million I'm going to buy everything I need to eliminate anything that interfere's with my succesful future. Shin: I hope your future isn't depending on winning this competition because you have forty four interfernces to worry about. (gestures to all of the campers) Courtney: (giggles) are you expecting me to be worried? Cody: Well said Shin! High five! (offers high five) Shin: A high five?....I'll allow it. (high fives Cody) Vanessa: (holding cell phone) No service! NO SERVICE! NO SERVICE! (screams NO as loud as she can for two whole minutes, if a jet flew by, if would'nt break THIS sound barrier) Noah: THAT'S OKAY! EARDRUMS ARE OVERATED ANYWAY! Dj: WHAT? Sam: I CAN'T HEAR! Zoey: YOU WANT TO BORROW MY SHEERS? Bridgette: No THANKS! Scott: OKAY FINE! ONE GLASS! Dawn: (slaps Scott) DON'T TALK ABOUT LESHAWNA LIKE THAT! Harold: WHAT! Trent: LOOK! THE NEXT BOAT! Chris: I FEEL INCLINED TO SAY LOOK THERE'S THE NEXT BOAT (turns around and sees the next boat) YES! WORTH IT! (next boat arrives with Abigail and Charlotte) Abigail is a sweet and sincere girl from Minnesota, she just has trouble paying attention, staying on subject, focusing, and sometimes mistakes a toothbrush for a vacuum but that's her own business. Abigail has extreme ADHD. She is pretty, not beautiful and stunning, but pretty. She wears a purple sweater with a picture of a cat on it. She also wears a skirt with leggings and has short brown hair. Charlotte is a deep thinker from Georgia. She loves to look at thinks and deduct them She has a scientists point of view on life. But she also is a hopeless romantic. She is a very pretty girl. Charlotte wears her black hair in a bon and has an olive green skirt that goes down to below her knees. She wears a top similar to Courtney's...but with more class. Abigail: Hi Hi. Oh I already said Hi! I do that. A lot. It's an issue. I should probably work on it. Not that I haven't been trying to break that habit for years! Wait? What am I talking about? (quickly turns to Bridgette) Oh Hi I'm Abigail, What's your name? Bridgette: Hi. I'm Bridgette. Abigail: And all of you because there is too many of you to remember so EVERYONE SHOUT YOUR NAME! Geoff: GEOFF! Dj: (is startled by Geoff) WWWAAAAAAA!!!! Vanessa: Loser Sam: SAM! Gwen: (weakly) Gwen Cody: CODY! Zoey: ZOEY! Heather: Okay that's enough! Noah: (apporaches everyone for the first time) You want to break everyone's eardrum's again!? Huh? Abigail: (pauses) Hi, I'm Abigail. Sorry if I was tOH what book are you reading? Noah: Huh? This? Ummm....Dusk? Beth: I love that book. It's about vampires! Abigail: Is it good? Noah: It's horrible. Leshawna: Are you being sarcastic? Noah: No. It's actually horrible. Charlotte: Never liked the works of Stella Mare. She always overused adjectives. Her points were always overdriven. Oh, pardon me, am I interupting? Abigail: I'm sorry I didn't hear you there was (laughs) Well there was a pelican. (points to Pelican) Pelican: SQUACK Chris; When did things get this ridiculous? Charlotte: Oh, it's quite all right. Pelicans are such onderful creatures. (Pelican gets eaten by an octopus) Umm...So are Octupi....they are quite (Octopus gets eaten by shark) As are...sharks.,...they're majestic..(shark gets abducted bt aliens) I give up. Chris: Did we get that on footage? Cameraman: *shakes head* Chris: Darn it! Chris: We only have one more contestant! Chris turns around and a golden yacht has parked in front of the dock) When di....wh....when did this get here. (Robert, wearing a slick black jacket, shiny jeans and a golden watch exited the yacht) Robert: I'm here for my prize. You might as well give it to me now because I don't wish to waste my time with these....vermin. Tyler: Vermin!? Dawn: I happen to think that vermin are adorable. (is petting a mouse) Leshawna: You might want to eat those words or I'll shove them down your throat! Duncan: I'll be glad to help. (to Chris) would it be illegal to burn down his fancy boat? (pulls out lighter) Chris: Let me check. (one millisecond later) Yes. Yes it would. Gwen: This guy is a jerk. Trent: Yeah, I know. How much do you want to bet he goes home first? Gwen: Why bet on it? It's gonna happen. Robert: Did I ask you to talk? I believe not! Duncan: You'd better shut your mouth. Robert: I think you might want to put your smug little mouth away. To me, your all trash. Vanessa: Whatever. I'm still more popular. Robert: (smirks, snaps fingers, the golden yacht's deck suddenly is swarmed from teenagers inside the boat, they are all chanting Robert's name, he totally didn't pay them to do that) Izzy: He's magic! Make me do that! I want an army! Noah: Nobody give her an army. This guy is a ruse. (looks at Abigail) Abigail? (she is staring at the golden yacht) Abigail: Have you ever seen something so shiny before? Dakota: My future! I'm still here by the way. Robert: I spit on all of your futures. (the yacht drives away) You can all go back to the streets for all I care. Lightning: Let me at him! Eva: Not if I kill him first! Chris: WOAH! Hold up. No killing. It's actually something in the contracts that's one your side. Nobody dies. So....Welcome Everyone. This is everyone. Welcom to TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND! Robert: My papa could buy this show if he wanted to. But it's probably not even worth his time. Bought me that yacht yesterday. Staci: (wakes up) My third uncle twice removed invented life preservers AND flotation devices! That includes BOATS! Anne Maria: Oh NO YOU DON'T! (starts spraying Staci in da face) NOT AFTER THREE HOURS OF YOUR BANTER! (Staci faints, Anne Maria gained 1348 exp. points. DING. Anne Maria leveled up) Alejandro: Why don't we all move to the island now that everyone is here? Katie: That's a great idea! Sadie: Only a pure genious! Beth: You say the smartest things Lindsay: EEEeeeh! He's so hot! Heather: Just GO! Gwen: Geez. No need to go all Greench on us. (Everyone goes to the Bonfire pit and sits, or stands. Chris stands in front of them all, holding three envelopes) Category:Blog posts